Shipwreck Atlantic
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: My first Rayearth fic and my first Yuri fic. HikaruxNova Hikaru is traveling on the R.M.S Titanic going to manhattan to meet up with her friends and family when she meets Nova, a beutiful aristocrat. What'll happen next? Especially when the ship breaks?
1. Chapter 1

Ship Wreck Atlantic

Hikaru strolled along the promenade, looking out upon the restless blue gray sea. She drew a deep breath, drawing the salty air into her lungs.

She was upon the decks of the Titanic, the greatest R.M.S ship in the world... on her way to America.

This was the biggest, grandest ship in the world, a third class room had as much grander as a first class room in any hotel on any of the seven continents. This was a good thing, seeing as she was a third class passenger.

But that wasn't the only bonus, the food for third class passengers was just as good as food for first class passengers, with ice cream, shell fish, soups... a whole feast! This ship was truly a virtual haven!

Hikaru watched the gulls circle above, letting her mind wander. She was to meet her friend Fuu in New York when the ship docked.

This was her second day aboard the ship, she was to reach her destination tomorrow. Hikaru left her post at the railing and continued her walk, thinking what she would do next. She didn't know the ship very well, so maybe she should explore. She had hours of time to kill, plenty to see the ship. Walking down the stair well, she wondered, what if the ads were wrong? The people? What if this ship _could_ sink?

She laughed, banishing the ridiculous thought. This ship would, could, _never_ sink.

It was impossible.

Hikaru walked down the grand hallway, taking it in for about the thousandth time, even the hallway's here were fancy. But... the one thing that really amazed Hikaru... was the _stairway_. It was made of the highest quality wood, something imported, she guessed. It was polished to perfection, it never dulled. And the clock... Two cherubs holding an elaborate clock, a sculpture made out of what looked like marble.

Two stair cases coming from the left and right conjoined in the middle. But what really caught Hikaru's attention this time was not what the staircase was made out of, or how wonderful it looked, but what... or rather, _who_... was standing on it.

A tall, beautiful woman with long, pink hair cascading down her back, clad in a form- fitting, strapless, midnight-blue dress which fanned out at her knees, reflecting the light streaming down from the lamps. White, elbow-length gloves encased her arms, and her ears, which were slightly pointed at the tips, bore two shining diamonds. Two orbs of a light pink were outlined in a light blue, her lashed long and black to match.

This was clearly a woman of great wealth and power. She attracted every gaze in the room, like a goddess. Hikaru, who wore a school uniform, couldn't compare.

No other female in the room could compare, for that matter. All Hikaru could do was stare. But just then, the woman caught her gaze, looking over at her, her pink lips twisting up into a smile. Hikaru's heart skipped a beat, her breath faltering. The woman was even more stunning when she smiled. Hikaru was even more surprised when the woman started to walk down the steps toward... _her_.

"Hello." The woman said, reaching Hikaru.

All Hikaru could do was stand there, still stunned by the woman's incredible beauty.

"Uh.." Hikaru couldn't find any words.

"Are you okay?" The woman reached out her hand to touch Hikaru's forehead, seeing if she had a fever or not.

"You don't seem to have a fever..."

Hikaru's heart jumped slightly at the touch. A slight pull... a slight pull on her heart.

"Y- yes ma'am! I- I'm fine!" Hikaru stuttered. She blushed at how silly the words sounded.

The woman laughed slightly. It was the light, carefree tone of a bell.

"If your sure. Tell me, what's your name?" The woman asked, surprising Hikaru a little bit.

"My name? Hi... Hikaru..."

"Hikaru? That's a nice name! I'm Nova."

Nova... that was an... unusual... name.

"So, where are you going to go once you get to America, Hikaru?"

"Um.. I'm going to stay with my friend in Manhattan, and then the rest of my family is going to come on the Olympic."

Hikaru's face was red, but it dulled into a slight pink now.

"Manhattan? Wow. I'm going to the south. For a vacation, of course."

"Where are you going to go after that?"

"Back to London. Where are you going to go after you meet your family in Manhattan?"

It took Hikaru a moment for her brain to draw up the information, and then she realized...

"I don't know. Probably New York. My family's gonna open a bakery."

"A bakery, huh?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Nova gave a sigh.

"Please, call me Nova. It gets a little tiring when everyone calls me 'ma'am.'"

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to walk around the deck with me, Hikaru?"

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment. Why did Nova want to take a walk with her?

Was Nova coming on to her?

"Um... I don't know... i guess..." Hikaru mentally cursed herself for red color seeping up into her face.

"Alright then!"

Nova took hold of her hand and led her back up to the deck, laughing softly at the blush in Hikaru's cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of chapter 01! This is my first attempt at two things-

A Rayearth fanfic

A Yuri fanfic.

I like Yaoi a little more, but hey, it can't hurt to try to write a yuri fic, right?

Heheh.

Oh, yes, something I forgot-

I don't own Rayearth. I'm just an obsessed CLAMP/Rayearth fan, so I don't own this, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so after a while, Im updating. So, I don't own MKR or Anything else.

Enjoy.

Oh, yes, football is soccer in europe.

Shipwreck Atlantic

Chapter 02

Hikaru walked back to her room in the hull of the ship. She was still trying to wrap her minds around today's events.

She had met a beautiful aristocrat, with an unusual but pretty name.

She had fallen in what she thought was _love_ with Nova.

She had been invited to take a walk with her.

And she had learned so much about the aristocracy and her new friend.

She just wished that they might become more than friends. She was still making her way down the stairs. This was starting to make her a little mad. These stairs were just... uncountable. They seemed to go on _forever_. And just when you thought it wouldn't end, you would stumble down the last of them.

She moved her mind back to the walk that she had with Nova, blushing. Some of the things she said sounded pretty stupid now.

_--_

_Hikaru walked along the promenade with Nova, amazed that someone of her status and stature would be interested in normal, middle- class girl liker her. She was just a normal person, and Nova was, well... stunning, and amazing._

_Everything about her was perfect, from her hair to the color of her skin to her dress. And every move she made, every action_

_was was as graceful as a dancer, even more, maybe. _

_Her touch was soft, yet firm._

_They reached the top of the staircase, and for the second time that day, Hikaru saw the ocean, smelled the salt... and laughed as some people got bird... stuff... of their hats._

_She heard Nova laugh behind her before pulling her along under the covered section of the deck._

_"So... your friend, Fuu, what's she like?" Nova asked, eyes following Hikaru's to watch the gulls._

_"Well, she's really smart. She has green eyes and glasses, and shoulder- length blonde hair. She's really nice, too._

_She's taller than me, everyone is, pretty much... She usually wears white and green dresses, and I try to wear pants most of the time. She also likes to cook a lot and likes riding bikes" Hikaru tried to think of anything else, but couldn't._

_"Wow, she really sounds interesting. When we dock in America, can I meet her?" Nova asked, her long pink hair flipping a little in the breeze._

_"Sure! She's really nice, too!" Hikaru smiled. She was starting to really like Nova. She just hoped that Nova liked her, too._

_"What abut you, Hikaru? What are you like?"_

_The bridge of Hikaru's nose turned slightly pink, she tried to make it stop, but didn't get too far._

_Nova laughed at her efforts beside her._

_"Don't be embarrassed. I just want to know a little more about you." She said reassuringly._

_"W- well..." Hikaru started, fiddling with her red hair a little, and then the hem of her skirt, "I- I like sports, I would play cricket with some of the boys on my street back home, and I was good at it, too. My team almost always won. I like shellfish a lot, and potato soup and ratatouille. My mom would always make it back at home. I have three older brothers, and we play football a lot on the weekends. My parents owned a sweet shop and a bakery back home, and me and my brothers would always help._

_I like to listen to radio shows, especially comedy ones. I went to a boarding school for girls only back home, and I really didn't like it all that much. But I met Umi, she's one of my best friends." Hikaru finished, gasping for air. She had said all of that in one breath. She needed to remember to breathe more when speaking._

_"Are you okay? You look a little red..." Nova's comment made Hikaru flush even more._

_"Y- yea! I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me!" Came the quick reply._

_"Okay, if your sure.."_

_"I'm sure!"_

_Hikaru took notice of the sun that was now low in the sky, casting shades of yellow, red, and orange across the ocean and long shadows behind the people in the decks and promenades._

_"I- I need to go! It's getting kinda late, and..." Hikaru stuttered a little. She started doing that a lot lately. She hoped it didn't become a habit._

_"Why? It's only..." Nova stopped a man in a suit to ask the time before turning back to Hikaru, "It's only around 6:30."_

_"I promised my mom and dad that I would get in bed here the same time that I do back home, so..."_

_"You go to bed a 6:30?"_

_"7:30, really. It takes me a while to get ready for bed, finish some studying, and cleaning up my room a little."_

_"What do you do to clean your room? Why do you need to?"_

_"Just the way I was raised. What about you?" Hikaru was curious if what she thought aristocracy was like was actually accurate._

_"There are people that my family hires to do stuff like cook and clean, but I've always liked doing stuff like that and relying on myself instead of others for most things. It just gets... weird... having to rely on others for anything and everything."_

_"Wow. That's so different from what I've heard." Hikaru quickly shut her mouth._

_"S- sorry..."_

_"Ha ha! It's okay!" Nova seemed unusually relaxed, "Everyone assumes that, and with most members of the aristocracy, so in most cases it's true."_

_"Oh." Hikaru couldn't think of anything to say after that so she went for the second best option, "I have to go. My mom and dad will be mad at me if they heard that I stayed up past the time I said I would. Bye!"_

_Hikaru turned to leave but was stopped by Nova's gloved hand on her shoulder, turning her to face the aristocrat._

_"Bye. Sleep well." nova said, before moving to brush her lips against Hikaru's in a short, chaste kiss._

_Hikaru's face turned possibly redder than her hair._

_"B- bye!" Hikaru ran off the promenade, still blushing ferociously._

_She didn't see Nova smile and giggle slightly._

_--_

And now here she was. Hikaru stumbled down the last step, as she usually did.

"Darn."

Hikaru almost fell on her face, and broke her fall with her hands.

Her mind was stuck on the quick, chaste kiss now. Okay, she had just met Nova, and Nova was great. Stunning, pretty, polite, and a lot of other things. And she had feelings for Hikaru, and Hikaru thought that she had feelings for Nova.. but that had been... sudden... and quick... and unexpected.

Hikaru reacher her room after a few minuted of walking, admiring the oak- stained walls and thinking of the day.

Of course, the oak panelling was interrupted by steel, air- tight sealing doors. Hikaru reached hers, opening it by pulling on a heave handle.

Her room was simple, a average four- poster bed, a table by the porthole, a bathroom and closet.

She collapsed on her bed, staring up on the celling, sighing. It was a good day, and they would be in America by tomorrow. She went to take a bath, enjoying the hot water cascading over her.

--

YAY chapter 02!! Oh, god. This has taken SO LONG. Please, review!! Please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3. This is most likely the last chapter.

Ok, sooo...

On a totally different note, I have been looking for some pictures of this paring, does anyone know where i can find any? There are none on google or deviantart or photobucket, and I can't think of anywhere else to look...

Can anyone help!?

On another note-

I have disclaimers i need to put up.

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. I never will. I do, however, own both seasons of the manga and season one of the anime. As well as some fanart I drew.

By the way--

_Italics mean either thoughts or dreams. You'll know._

Shipwreck Atlantic

Chapter 03

Hikaru finished her shower, and, exhaustedly, plopped down on the bed. What a relief. After the... _eventful_... to say the least, day.

Nova had kissed her...

The red head blushed at the thought. A red complexion ot match the red hair. Perfect.

Ah, whatever. She needed to sleep. They would be docking tomorrow. And she would get to see Fuu. And Umi said that her family might come over to America sometime, too.

1913 was going ot be wonderful!

_But without Nova there, what will it mean? Would it really be complete?_

Hikaru's complexion turned even redder that it already was.

Everything would be fine. With or without Nova. Everything would be alright. Nova was just... a crush. Yea. That's was all. A crush. A small distraction from her new life ahead of her.

That was all.

_There's more._

No, there is not.

_Yes, there is._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes!_

No!

_YES!_

NO!

_YES! THERE IS!_

Okay, maybe there was more.

But that could be dealt with in the morning. She needed sleep right now.

And there would be twenty- four more hours in the day to deal with Nova and the rest of her problems.

She was fast asleep before she even knew it.

_Hikaru walked on the promenade of the ship, far above the waves, but far below the sky. _

_She wished that Fuu and Umi and Kakeru and Masaru and her other family members were here(1)._

_She wanted Nova here, also. That would make the loneliness better._

_She walked down the promenade a while, avoiding some of the little 'gifts' that the birds kept dropping from the sky._

_Lovely. Just lovely._

_'Hikaru! Hikaru, wait up!' A voice said._

_Hikaru turned, surprised to see Umi running towards her, her boyfriend, Ascot, walking behind her, smiling._

_'ah! Umi! Umi! I- I can't breathe! Umi!' Hikaru said as Umi encompassed her in a bone- crushing hug that most would have thought impossible of the lithe, graceful blue- haired girl. She might seem nice and meek at times, but when she was fencing or standing up for someone, she could be a demon._

_'Sorry! It's just been so long since I've seen you! How have you been!?'_

_'I've been fine! Hello, Ascot!'_

_'Hello, Hikaru.' The orange- haired boy said, waving._

_'Hikaru!' Another voice said._

_Hikaru turned, yet again, to see who was behind her. She saw a girl with short, curly blonde hair running towards her, with her boyfriend Ferio behind her, who was... unusual, to say the least. With green hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a scar across the bridge of his nose and another one in an X shape on his cheek, and a gold earring on his ear, the other one was now on Fuu's finger._

_She caught Hikaru up in a hug, too. Not as tight as Umi's, but not loose, either._

_At least she didn't suffocate her in her joy._

_'Fuu!' Hikaru hugged her friend back, happy to see her again._

_She didn't get to say or hear anything else, though, because the scene disappeared. She was on the grand staircase now, all alone._

_'Where... did everyone go?' She wondered aloud. How unusual was that?_

_She started down the steps to see if anyone else was on the floor below, but was stopped when she saw Nova step out of thin air in front of her._

_'N- nova! Where did you come from!?' She stuttered. Was this a dream?_

_'I was here the entire time, Hikaru. What's wrong? You look worried.' The pink- haired girl said, looking worried herself._

_'Tell me.' She demanded, taking Hikaru's hand and pulling her closer._

_'I'm fine, really! Nova ,you don't need to worry!'_

_'Your sure?'_

_'Positive.'_

_'Okay. If you say so...'_

_Nova pulled Hikaru closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips._

_Hikaru blushed, but allowed it. It felt nice, in a way._

Hikaru bolted up in her bed, her nightgown was unusually high up, she was above the covers, and sweating.

Normally, a person would have a nightmare and wake up with those symptoms.

But this wasn't a nightmare. And Hikaru woke up like that usually, anyways.

Sweating and panting. Her brothers and parents and friends were worried, but Hikaru was fine and tried to reassure them all. They didn't need to get uppity about her.

But there was another reason she woke up. There was a tremendous banging on the door.

Hikaru went to open it, sleepily rubbing here eyes.

"What is it? Is there an emergency or something?" She said to the man standing there, who looked rather frazzled.

"The ship, it's sinking! Quick, young miss, throw on you life jacket and grab any valuables you have! You need to get on deck!" He said, shoving one of the many life vests he was holding into her arms.

She quickly put it on and went to grab what few valuables she had.

A pocket watch, a picture of her family, and some cash, which she was pretty sure she could exchange for dollars or something in the states.

"Have you got everything, miss? Okay, now go on deck!!" The man said.

Hikaru quickly ran up the stairs, dodging other confused customers.

It took a while to make it up to the deck, a total of twenty or so minutes. She stood in the crowd, which, to her surprise, was... well, the majority of them were laughing. Why would they be laughing? Oh, wait... the TITANIC was virtually unsinkable.

So, of course, nobody took this seriously. The orchestra was playing over to the left, and people were being put into life boats. Hikaru looked around, trying to spot Nova and her pink hair. It took about ten minutes before she finally did. She was halfway to the life boats when she spotted Nova by one of them, waiting to get on, looking around worriedly.

_'Maybe she's looking for me...'_ Hikaru thought. She tried her best to push through the crowd, which was still fairly calm, but just then, there was a groan. Everyone stopped talking, looking around. After a while, they dismissed it as nothing. A few minutes later, there was a sickening crunch. All of the occupants of the ship decided that this was a good time to panic. Nova was pushed into a life boat, which was quickly lowered. Hikaru pushed towards the life boats with more urgency now, helped by the fact that the crowd was moving towards the life boats now and the staff were shouting 'Women and children first!', all the while pulling women and children into the boats.

Hikaru finally got to the side of the boat and was roughly yanked into a life boat before she got a chance to look for Nova, but she thought that she saw some of the aristocrat's pink hair on her way down with the others. In a boat that was not even fully loaded with passengers, no less! But she couldn't protest, everyone was too loud.

They hit the water, passengers on the raft grabbing oars and rowing away from the massive black ocean liner.

They spent so long getting away from the boat, and in the end... they didn't get that far. They heard a loud groan, accompanied by sick sounding crunches and cracks. All the passengers looked back to see, of all things, that the TITANIC had split in two. There was nothing anyone could do now all though there were a few people grabbing chairs and doors and jumping off the sides of the boat wit them. Hikaru saw a streak of white as one of the passengers just, simply... jumped off the boat. Was he insane!? The water was, like, 10 degrees!! There was screaming as the boat went down with so many men women and children. I made Hikaru's stomach turn.

It was all over in a matter of hours, the black water silent apart from sounds of splashing, talking, crying, and what sounded like maniacal laughter.

They floated for hours, trying to stay together. Hikaru didn't spot Nova the whole time.

It was late when another ocean liner, the CARPATHEA, came and picked them all up, offering blankets, hot showers, places to sleep, and warm food. Hikaru gladly accepted all three. After she finished her sower in the captains quarters, she found that her clothes had been taken to the washroom, and a white linen nightgown with a dark blanket were in their place.

She put on the nightgown and wrapped the blanket around her, deciding to go out onto the promenade. She stared out at the black ocean, her body was tired but her mind refused to let her sleep.

"I wish Nova were here..." She said to herself, staring out at the sea wistfully.

She felt slender arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. She turned to see who it was, surprised when she saw Nova.

"Nova! Wh- where were you!?" She asked, relieved to find that the pink haired aristocrat was still alive.

"My life boat go a little lost." Nova explained, smiling, "But everyone's okay."

"Oh, I'm so glad!! But.. the ship..."

"I know, Hikaru, it' horrible."

Hikaru turned to face Nova, her sad eyes looking up at the other.

"But at least you alive." She said, moving to hug Nova back.

This whole trip to America might have had a horrible twist, but Nova had survived. And she would see Fuu again.

But still...

Owari

Yea, I know, the was the _CRAPPIEST ENDING EVER._ But I wanted to finish the story. Please forgive me!! Thank you to all who reviewed and to all who read, you helped me finish this!! I love you all!! -offers cookie-


End file.
